


Piss buddies

by Andella_Heartz



Category: Stickmin twt
Genre: HDHFBRHRHR, Other, Pee, among us i guess, gift for the stickmin twt again-, help-, what the actual fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andella_Heartz/pseuds/Andella_Heartz
Summary: Pe
Comments: 1





	Piss buddies

Andy was in the bathroom trying to piss instead of fixing the fucking wiring like a normal and sane crewmate, Her head perked up as she saw Sic come in. "Ay yo u pissin rn?" Sic asked with a tilted head, "yeah dawg im fuckin pissin rn" Andy responded. 

"imma piss too lmao" Sic went to another toilet and started pissing aswell, there they were, two pissing shits not doing their tasks. That is until, Dokki showed up with a gun.

She fucking murdered the two piss partners and holed out. Andy turned her head to Sic, Whispering "hey, at least we took a piss" before closing her eyes and took her last breath.

They were dead while the sirens flashed red.


End file.
